


Re-Cordis

by Karin_ZoOmbie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Rencarnación, Riren principal pareja, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karin_ZoOmbie/pseuds/Karin_ZoOmbie
Summary: Oneshoot participante de la Segunda Convocatoria de la pagina "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no kyojin Yaoi 2.0"Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.Parejas: ErwinxEren=Eruren; LevixEren=Riren.Pareja principal: LevixEren=Riren.¡ADVERTENCIA!Reencarnación.Lemon.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	Re-Cordis

[Amnesia]

—Bienvenido Levi —sonrió el psiquiatra al ver que entraba su paciente del viernes por la noche.

—Doctor —dijo el moreno, a modo de saludo.

—Siéntate —señalo la zona de estar que se encontraba en el lado derecho de la habitación, al izquierdo estaba ubicado su escritorio de vidrio ahumado; el consultorio era un sobrio espacio en blanco adornado únicamente por paisajes al óleo y muebles minimalistas en cuero negro. — ¿Estás listo para hablar de tus sueños?

—Sí—camino a la zona de estar, que estaba formada por un sillón, un loveseat y una mesa de centro en medio de ambos. Se sentó en el loveseat.

—Te escucho —anuncio el Dr., sentándose en el sillón frente a su paciente. Desenfundo su ipad, listo para comenzar a teclear.

Llevaban más de cinco años viéndose, en los cuales, Levi, se negaba rotundamente a hablar de los sueños que le atormentaban y le causaban insomnio. Acudió a él con la simple orden de _"Recéteme algo para que deje de soñar, los somníferos no me sirven de nada"._ Con forme paso el tiempo el Dr. Beker fue persuadiendo a Levi, argumentando que el exteriorizarlos podría darle una nueva perspectiva de ellos, encontrar el detonador y: solucionar el problema.

Para Levi contar todo aquello no era tan simple y fácil, tenía cerca de diecisiete años con aquellos sueños, para su alivio, no todos eran terrores nocturnos, alguno cuantos eran sueños tranquilos y confortantes, de los cuales apenas podía recordar un poco, pero el sentimiento era tan real, como aquellos que lo hacían despertar sobresaltado, empapado de sudor.

Entre aquellos sueños y el impronunciable secreto que cargaba tenía que tener mucho cuidado con todo lo que decía, después de todo podría imaginar que ninguno de sus otros pacientes había reencarnado siglos después de su primer vida y por si fuera poco, recordaba la mayor parte de esta, no, no, por todo aquello es que no se había decidido a contar nada de lo que pasaba al caer la noche en aquella tierra donde se supone podría construir castillos en el aire.

Su reticencia había cedido hace poco, no por toda la persuasión del buen Dr. Beker, si no por circunstancias que le orillaban a hacer algo al respecto, Levi nunca fue un hombre quejica o delicado, dormía lo que se le permitía y daba todo lo que tenía cuando estaba despierto, pero hasta para un hombre que parece ser el más fuerte de la humanidad la privacidad casi total del sueño es meramente... insufrible, y claramente dañino para la salud.

A pesar de los inconvenientes de sus tan indeseables pesadillas, cuando no las tenía, dormía lo que una persona normal, siete u ocho horas, eso, hasta hace poco, ahora eran más frecuentes, mucho más frecuentes, dos meses atrás comenzó a tenerlas tres o cuatro veces por semana, poco a poco la frecuencia aumento, hasta presentarse diario, cada noche, reduciendo sus horas de sueño a cuatro insignificantes horas por noche, cuatro horas no es nada malo, cuando se reponen días después, pero cuatro horas, diarias, por más de un mes, lo estaban volviendo irracional e intolerable; muchos de sus compañeros no se daban cuenta, pensando que esa era ya de por si su estado habitual de ánimo, agrio e irritable.

.

.

.

El viernes después de la terapia y haber contado verdades a medias volvió a su departamento, donde nadie lo esperaba, sumido en el confortable y pulcro lugar, se dispuso a ver un poco de televisión y así matar un poco el rato, pero todo lo que había no era más que mierda estereotipada y consumista, apago el aparato y mientras hervía el agua de la tetera, se metió a tomar un rápida ducha. Limpio y fresco tomo su té y un libro que recién había comprado, metiéndose a la cama con ello. No espero dormir, no espero soñar, pero lo hizo. Soñó con el dulce olor a té de manzana y canela, olor a bosque y a la madera crepitando en una chimenea. Durmió. Durmió más de 8 horas sin reparo o sueños sangrientos con sabor a muerte.

Los sábados no eran tranquilos, a pesar de tener el fin de semana libre, lo comenzaba con el aseo extenuante y profundo a su ya de por si inmaculado departamento, luego de almorzar, con cualquier estúpido pretexto salía a recorrer las calles, más que caminar y distraerse o hacer las compras, salía a buscarlo a "él", a ver si hoy era el día en que al doblar la esquina sus preguntas tendrían respuestas, no estaba seguro de cómo le reconocería, pero sabría que lo haría en cuanto lo tuviera en frente.

Pasada la tarde, decidió llamar a su jefe y amigo, con el que se frecuentaba fuera de la oficina habitualmente.

Erwin seguía teniendo la misma lideresa innata que Levi recordaba, por aquello era primordial para la compañía en la que trabajaban. Cuando el pelinegro le llamo, previsiblemente seguía en la oficina, cerrando un trato, firmando papeles, siendo el estratega que siempre era, haciendo esas cosas de hombres importantes de negocios. Como un pez en el agua.

— ¿Así que no lo encontraste hoy tampoco? —Cuestiono Erwin Smith, anteriormente Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, hoy en día, ejecutivo y accionista de una importante empresa.

—No gracias a ti —bebió su trago de brandy de golpe. — Ni siquiera sintió el quemante líquido resbalando por su garganta, estaba tan ensimismado en sus difusos sueños, tratando de alcanzar un recuerdo que parecía alejarse más y más.

—Ni siquiera sabes si existe ¿no? —Pregunto, entrelazando sus dedos y recargando la barbilla sobre ellos.

El rubio siempre le hacía cuestionarse su propio juicio, ¿Y si realmente no existía?, o si existía y era una persona común y corriente que algún día miro sin ver por la calle y su subconsciente le ha estado jugando una broma con todo aquello, mezclando el ahora con su pasado, realidad con imaginación. Fantasía y anhelo.

_Capitán_

Resonó la no tan imaginaria voz de aquel cabalístico chico sin rostro y sin nombre.

—...Él aparece en mis sueños —dijo seguro de que no podía ser todo una jodida jugada de su mente.

—Son solo sueños, Levi.

—No para nosotros. —Sentencio. —Estaría muy agradecido si pudieras recordar algo.

—Voy a tratar —prometió.

—Cuento contigo. —Se paró dejando unos billetes en la barra de aquel íntimo bar. —Nos vemos el lunes.

—No, el miércoles. —Levi paro, girando en sí mismo. —Viajo el domingo por la noche, no quieren hacer la fusión.

— ¿Los papeles los tienes en la oficina?, no los he firmado, tenía entendido que ellos vendrían a verte.

—Los tengo en casa, no quieren ceder, por eso voy yo. Vamos hay alguien que quiero presentarte. —Se puso de pie, sacando su cartera del bolsillo trasero dejo un par de billetes como anteriormente había hecho el otro hombre.

—Umh. —Se sorprendió sin demostrarlo, Erwin y él no eran de compañías duraderas, romances de una noche los describían bien.

Su psique lo traicionaba cada vez que intentaba relacionarse más allá de una noche, simplemente era mucho recordar lo devastador que era perder seres queridos a diario, cada hora, de a montones. Le era difícil dejar su frio pensar de "aquí y ahora, porque tal vez no haya mañana", un mañana que estaba más asegurado en esa era, que en aquella otra.

Cuando salieron el valet parking ya los esperaba con el auto del rubio.

El camino no era largo, el bar estaba en medio de la casa del rubio, todo de paso, cómodo y sin complicaciones. Casa, bar, trabajo, Erwin no desperdiciaba tiempo.

—Siento haberte llamado el día de hoy —rompió el cómodo silencio Levi.

—No, me divertí, salgamos el viernes, te llamare cuando llegue —camino el pequeño trecho entre la acera y su puerta, sobre el serpenteante camino de concreto en medio del jardín.

— ¡Erwin, llegaste! —Antes de que el rubio sacara las llaves, su puerta se abrió, un joven muchacho salió del apartamento y se abrazó al rubio. —Reconocí tú voz —aclaro, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en los labios cuando su abrazo fue correspondido.

—Estoy de vuelta —dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa —Eren quiero presentarte a Levi un compañero de trabajo y amigo. —El sonriente chico reparo en la presencia del de pelo azabache, que antes no había notado en lo absoluto.

Ojos grandes. Ojos color esmeralda. Levi sintió una sacudida, más que un sobresalto fue como una descarga de adrenalina que recorre la columna vertebral con premura. El niño era demasiado lindo para su propio bien, lucía una piel tan tersa a la vista, que parecía nunca haber sufrido de esos problemas que todo adolescente padece, quiso tocarlo, ¿Su piel se sentiría como la de un durazno?, sus ojos eran enormes, y su pelo castaño le caía en la frente, separándose por en medio, era más alto que Levi, pero no mayor a Erwin. Sin duda, muy hermoso.

—Buenas noches señor Levi —sonrió, sin despegarse de aquel torso. —Es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Erwin —señalo, por fin separándose — ¿Le gustaría pasar a tomar algo?

_¿Nos conocemos de alguna parte?_ Quiso preguntar, pero no lo hizo. —Por favor. —Fue todo lo que pudo responder por educación.

—Vamos a revisar unos papeles, Eren —informo Erwin entrando a la casa, Eren se hizo a un lado dejando pasar también al moreno, entrando al final y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Cuando Levi y Erwin llegaron a la sala, la encontraron desecha, en la pantalla aún se encontraba pausado un juego de pelea, sobre la mesa de centro había vasos sucios y frituras regadas por encima y en el piso, junto a cojines tirados con descuido.

— ¡Ah!, Lo siento, hace poco los chicos se fueron y no creí que llegaras temprano —se excusó, apresurándose a recoger todo lo que podía entre las manos apagando de paso la televisión y la consola.

—Felicidades, tu casa es una guardería. —dijo, adentrándose, tomo una gorra que estaba abandonada en el sillón y la tiro sobre la mesita.

Erwin suspiro con una sonrisa en la cara, Eren no solía hacer eso, pero se alegraba de que no pasara tanto tiempo solo. Ser permisivo era una forma de compensarle el tiempo que no podía dedicarle como él quería.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunto el rubiales.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué opinas?

— ¿Eso es lo que querías presentarme?

—Dejando a un lado que no es un eso, sino un él, sí, ¿Qué te parece?

—Es un mocoso Erwin, no hay mucho que opinar.

Smith sonrió para sí mismo con un dejo de nostalgia en la mirada.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin terminaron, Erwin le pidió taxi a Levi, pasaba la media noche cuando se fue, para su suerte a su joven compañero gustaba de desvelarse el fin de semana, de lo contrario, sería un día más de la semana en que llegaba tan tarde que le encontraba dormido.

— ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño? —Pregunto el rubio entrando a la recamara donde se encontraba Eren chateando desde el móvil, lo miro con los ojos entornados mientras con una mano se sobaba la nuca un poco estresado.

Sonrió —Voy a preparar la tina. —Eren era un chico alegre y sencillo, joven e impetuoso, a pesar de su pasado. A Erwin le gustaba eso de Eren, el entusiasmo y vitalidad que contagiaba.

La tina estaba lista, era una clásica tina de baño en forma ovalada y con poco espacio, donde cabían apretujados, pero que cumplía bien su función, un baño íntimo y tibio. Erwin entro al baño y comenzó a desnudarse, arrojando su ropa al sesto al lado de la puerta, Eren se sonrojo un poco cuando volteo y lo miro así, el rubio se acercó y buscando la bastilla de su camiseta se la quitó por encima, lo beso en los labios apenas rosándolos, se separó y entro en la bañera.

—Apresúrate —el hombre rubio se relajó al instante, el jabón de burbujas olía a vainilla, suspiro hondo y cerró los ojos. El agua de la tina subió un poco recibiendo el cuerpo del más joven que se posiciono entre las piernas del mayor, sentándose entre ellas, Erwin no abrió los ojos, siguió así, disfrutando un poco más la tibia agua y ahora, el tierno cuerpo que se recargaba sobre su regio pecho.

Llevaban unos cuantos meses de conocerse, Erwin lo había rescatado de un buen aprieto. Aquel día había salido tarde, realmente tarde, las frías calles estaban vacías casi en su totalidad, al dar vuelta en la avenida freno bruscamente cuando un cuerpo fue arrojado sobre el cofre del auto, apenas aterrizo en el frio concreto se volvió a poner de pie rápidamente para poder enfrentarse a tres tipos que reían ante la evidente ventaja. El chico evidentemente no se había tomado ni la molestia de pensar en las consecuencias. Erwin bajo de inmediato, preocupado por el chico que había abollado su auto, por debajo de su asiento jalo una larga llave de metal que le serviría para intimidar a los sujetos con pinta de gamberros. Camino hasta ellos con la llave en mano, en cuanto le vieron salieron disparados apresurándose a irse soltando maldiciones y dejando a un cabreado joven gritándoles improperios sin darse cuenta del alto cuerpo que se imponía tras él.

El chico trago hondo al voltearse y toparse con el enorme cuerpo tras de él, le intimidaba; al verlo, Erwin cambio su agresiva postura a una más relajada, o el niño terminaría huyendo también, guardo de nuevo su enorme e impresionante llave bajo el asiento del conductor y le tendió la mano. Se presentó y el chico a cambio también lo hizo: Eren Jaeger, estudiante de universidad; no dijo más. Noto que el joven temblaba, así que le ofreció su saco, al no tener nada más para abrigarlo, lo invito a tomar una taza de café, ambos volvieron al auto dirigiéndose a la cafetería que se toparan primero.

El "Café Titan" resulto ser una de esas extrañas cafeterías con temática, ellos entornándolo al nombre del mismo, ahí no había tazas chicas, medianas o grandes, había tamaño siete metros, quince metros, y el colosal, que era un litro entero de cualquier bebida, Eren se preguntó ¿Quién podría tomar tanto café?, Ya en calor Eren le conto como había terminado en ese pleito —que sin duda tenía todas las de perder—; menciono a un tal Armin y su constante lucha contra los abusones de su facultad, a una hermanastra, y cosas irrelevantes al parecer de Erwin.

Esa noche, sus caminos se cruzaron sin saber que solo sería momentáneo, como un atajo que tomas para llegar más rápido a tu destino.

Al siguiente día Eren volvió a donde casi fue arrollado por el señor Smith, con la esperanza de reencontrarlo y darle las gracias, por el café y las molestias tomadas. Iba caminando por la avenida cuando le vio salir de un restaurante elegante que había en esa calle, le grito y con un movimiento de mano llamo su atención, Erwin le reconoció de inmediato, aludiendo a la suerte que tenia de haberse encontrado de nuevo, el castaño le menciono que estas horas las tenía libres todos los días. Y en vez de agradecerle término concertando una cita para almorzar al siguiente día, se lamentó de su descortesía una vez se habían despedido. Realmente era distraído.

Su relación paso de almuerzos, a citas en un corto tiempo, y de citas a vivir parcialmente juntos.

Eren no supo cómo, o cuando, termino todo aquello en una relación, pero encontraba agradable la compañía de Erwin, era muy confortable tener alguien que se preocupase por él, alguien que le cuidara y mimara cuando se sintiera cansado o triste, y él hacía lo mismo para con el otro. Sentía algo cálido en su corazón cuando estaba con él. Tener a Erwin le llenaba de seguridad.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Eren se estiro y arremolino entre las sabanas azules para seguir durmiendo, con una mano busco a tientas el cálido cuerpo, que se suponía, debía haber al lado suyo, encontrándose con un espacio vacío, como ya era costumbre. Suspiro. No valía la pena molestarse. Se levantó más que nada para no desperdiciar el día, que si por el fuera, estaría tirado en la cama jugando con el portátil. Las vacaciones habían comenzado hace poco, y para no desperdiciar su tiempo libre, decidió preparar un sustancioso desayuno y recibir a Erwin con unos hot cakes y frutos rojos —especialidad de Eren—, huevos revueltos con jamón y por supuesto café.

Cuando termino su muy americano desayuno, se tumbó en el sofá de la sala de estar, las vacaciones eran sin duda, una muy buena y merecida recompensa para aquellos que estudiaban arduamente, pensó. Mentía. Si no hubiese sido por Armin y el insufrible acoso de su hermanastra la verdad es que ahora, estaría en clases extraordinarias, o resignado a tomar de nuevo algunas materias. Les debía un regalo a ambos, lo apunto mentalmente. El domingo era de sus días preferidos de la semana, a pesar que el siguiente era lunes.

Pasado el mediodía llego Erwin, le encontró dormido en el sofá. Suspiro abatido. ¿Realmente es lo correcto?, ¿Por qué no ser egoísta?...

.

.

.

—Por más que lo mires, su ropa no va a desaparecer —dijo riendo una castaña, mientras le pasaba la mano por enfrente de los ojos a Levi.

—No sé de qué diablos hablas —negó. —Hanji, aleja tu sucia mano de mí— gruño molesto.

—Estás viendo al niño nuevo, el que hace los recados.

—Los empleados a medio tiempo no son precisamente para "recados" —aclaro.

— ¡¿Te gusta?! —Chillo — ¡Ouch! —no alcanzo a decir más por un conveniente codazo en sus costillas.

—Deja de gritar, no lo estaba viendo, y ese mocoso es pareja de Erwin.

—Eso es relativo. Yo podría ir y preguntarle cosas... cosas que puedes usar y llevarlo a tu cama.

—Deja de decir estupideces y ponte a trabajar.

—Apenas es lunes, tenemos más días para trabajar.

Se dio media vuelta ignorándola y volvió a su oficina a terminar con unos papeles y propuestas corporativas para fin de mes, hacía tres noches que dormía de maravilla, su buen humor era tal que ni los inapropiados comentarios de su amiga le harían perderlo.

Unas horas más tarde un sobre con correo interno le fue entregado por su asistente. No tenía nada, solo una nota:

_Le encantan los brownie (los de chocolate amargo),_

_le gusta hacer tirolesa, su color favorito es el verde,_

_su banda favorita es AV7 (no los conozco googlealo)._

_¿Te fijaste que bonitos ojos tiene?_

_Me cayó muy bien, creo que ya sé por qué te gusta._

_En cuanto sepa algo más te lo digo._

_Ya...ya... no me lo agradezcas, pero la próxima vez_

_que salgamos tú pagas ;)._

—Tch —chasqueo —estúpida cuatro ojos. —Le hecho otra mirada al papel y lo guardo en su cartera.

Volvió a lo suyo y siguió tecleando en su escritorio.

[Inconsciencia]

Últimamente no tenía idea del por qué, pero le irritaba, cuando lo vio en casa de Erwin no le molesto su presencia en lo absoluto, el pobre mocoso ni siquiera había estado presente ahora que recordaba, incluso hace un par de días tampoco le había molestado, y no le conocía bien, pero le enfadaba, le molestaba, le sacaba de quicio verlo ahí, en recepción, tan alegre y campal cada mañana, con su ropa casual, su bella sonrisa, o su graciosa cara enfadada cuando peleaba con algún becario. Le enojaba sobre manera y era simplemente irracional.

Como propósito se tomó el tenerle vigilado, algo le decía que debía hacerlo, ese chico seguro causaría problemas, y para hacerse su tarea más fácil lo tomo a su cargo. Solo por si acaso.

Los empleados a medio tiempo tenían diversas funciones, desde mandaderos a chicos del café, y si algún auxiliar o secretaria necesitaba ayudada y confiaba en sus capacidades, podía inclusive cubrirles parcialmente, Eren, para su fortuna, había sido tomado por Levi, todos pensaron que era un favor a petición de Erwin, después de todo eran amigos, y él se encontraba frecuentemente de viaje; a nadie le pareció extraño.

Aquello nunca fue pedido por el hombre rubio. Levi se adjudicó al chico por su propia iniciativa y fue particularmente insistente en ello. Últimamente por alguna extraña razón, se descubría a si mismo mirándole descaradamente, sus ojos se habían imantado al mocoso, ubicándolo antes de darse cuenta de si quiera su presencia. Y lo que lo molestaba hasta la muerte, era que no importa cuán exigente fuese, Eren lo hacía sin chistar y con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Eso y el retorno de sus insufribles pesadillas lo tenían de nuevo con su humor de mierda habitual.

Su paz se había prolongado por cinco hermosos días, luego la magia de un Levi dando los buenos días y pidiendo las cosas por favor se fue al desagüe.

No sabía que era peor, el no poder dormir o el tener que aguantar la torpeza del mocoso con encantadores ojos verde esmeralda. Torpeza de la cual era culpable por intimidarlo y vigilarlo, uno no puede ni teclear sin equivocarse si detrás está el jefe acechándote.

Se había estado portando más cruel de lo habitual, todos corrían cuando entraba a la sala de descanso por más café, eso cuando no estaba Eren para preparárselo, lo había hecho responsable de esa tarea en particular; café negro, con dos de azúcar sin crema, y casi hirviendo, todos los días, a la misma hora, en su escritorio.

Hanji también contribuía con su granito de arena al mal humor de Levi mandando regularmente una que otra nota por correo interno con algún dato sobre Jaeger, ya ni se molestaba en sacarlas del sobre, iban a parar sin reparo a la trituradora de papel de su oficina.

El miércoles para cuando logro dormir algo, el despertador sonó veinte minutos después, se levantó de peor humor que antes —si es que era posible— se metió a bañar, tomo su primera taza de café del día y salió rumbo a la oficina, como lo hacía cinco veces por semana.

Tomo el subterráneo para arrepentirse inmediatamente, pues había una especie de simulacro, ejercicio que hacían una vez cada cierto tiempo sin previo aviso. Quedo atrapado cerca de cuarenta y cinco asquerosos minutos entre hombres de traje que también se dirigían a sus trabajos, madres llevando a sus molestos y nada encantadores hijos a sus escuelas y mucha más personas que igual que él rumeaba molesta siguiendo las instrucciones de los bomberos a cargo del simulacro. Cuando salió por fin a la superficie tomo un taxi y así poder llegar al maldito trabajo, de una puñetera vez.

.

.

.

Erwin no volvió el sábado, y lo había prometido. Y ya era miércoles....

Eren quiso levantarse como siempre, más la fecha en el calendario pesaba en sus recuerdos, aun así salió de la cama, disponiéndose a trabajar a medio tiempo como había estado haciendo desde hace poco. El trabajo le encantaba; a la hora de almorzar se juntaba con los becarios que hacían sus prácticas ahí, había conocido a varios tipos interesantes, Reiner y Berth por ejemplo, Reiner era rubio y fornido mientras que Berth era más alto que todos y a pesar de su tamaño era gentil y algo tímido, también estaba Sasha, una morena que estaba a medio tiempo como él, de ella aprendió desde el primer día a nunca más invitarle una "mordidita" de lo que fuese que estuviera comiendo, ¡Tenia la boca como una piraña!, igual era divertida, Jean, un engreído becario metrosexual era un caso aparte, todo lo que Eren hacia era motivo de burla o pleito para Jean, y viceversa, a pesar de todo, era divertido.

Nunca había tenido tantos amigos como ahora.

Llego una hora tarde para su creciente desgracia el día de hoy.

Retraído en sí mismo había dejado pasar descuidadamente su destino, miraba por la ventanilla los arboles del andén pasar uno tras otro, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Al llegar a la base, el conductor le informo que era el final del recorrido y que tenía que bajarse, confundido y apenado, se bajó, saliendo en busca de otro bus que lo regresara al trabajo, llegaría terriblemente tarde, esperaba que no hubiera mucho problema si al final de su jornada reponía los minutos perdidos. Cruzo los dedos porque así fuera. Si bien en un principio el señor Levi se había estado portando neutral con él, ahora, no tanto...

Nervioso y apurado, por fin llego.

Derrapo en recepción, donde algún idiota se le había interpuesto en el camino, derramando sobre ambos su caliente café, estaba a punto de reprocharle su intromisión y la mancha del quemante liquido sobre él, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era un extraño, era Levi, y estaba enojado.

—Lo siento, señor Levi, no lo vi —excuso, tratando de limpiar la mancha de los pantalones con un pañuelo que saco de la bolsa del pantalón.

Levi se estremeció ante el toque de Eren—Oi, ¿Qué demonios haces?, deja de tocarme —paro su intento vano de limpiarlo con brusquedad innecesaria. —

Tengo una reunión en 20 minutos y me jodiste el traje, que diablos se supone que hare —le clavo su inquisidora mirada con reproche.

—Si usted quiere, puedo llevar su saco a la tintorería de unas cuadras abajo, yo lo pago, hare que lo tengan de inmediato.

—Hazlo rápido —dijo mientras tiraba al sesto el vaso semivacío; se quitó el saco gris grafito y se lo dio rudamente a Eren. —Y cuando vuelvas quiero una taza de café en mi escritorio.

Jaeger suspiro, las calamidades hoy le colmaban como si de bendiciones se tratasen.

Corrió con saco en mano calle abajo. Entre ruegos y promesas de pagar el doble del precio consiguió que el saco y la humeante taza de café estuvieran listos y en la oficina de señor Ackerman justo antes de la junta.

—Te salvaste —le arrebató el saco de las manos —ahora mueve tu trasero y haz algo de provecho. Estos veinte minutos se descontaran de tu cheque junto con la otra hora —Sentencio.

Se desinflo tras lograr salir. Al menos ya no tendría que reponer el tiempo perdido al final de su jornada.

.

.

.

—Hola Eren —le saludo Petra, la asistente de Levi.

—Hola —sonrió con desgano.

—Podrías sacarme copias de estos contratos, ¿por favor?, Cinco copias son en carta y tres las re-imprimes en oficio, toma la pendrive, vas a que las revise el gerente del departamento de Marketing y me las das.

—Sí. —Atino a responder en automático, tomo la pila de hojas y se fue al centro de copiado.

Media hora paso en un parpadear de ojos, y Eren, seguía en el centro de copiado hecho un lio con los contratos; había desengrapado varias hojas para poder fotocopiarlas sin problemas, pero no vio venir el lio de papeles que se le hizo cuando de alguna forma se revolvieron todos, ahora no estaba seguro de donde empezaba uno y terminaba otro, si no acababa rápido ese desastre Petra lo iba a matar, o peor, Levi vendría a por él. Estaba terriblemente distraído hoy.

Se encontraba sentado en la mesita que había dentro del centro de copiado, re-organizando según su entendimiento un contrato. Uno, de cinco.

— ¿Se puede saber cuán difícil puede ser sacar unas cuantas copias?

Dio un respingo al escucharlo —Lo-lo siento, señor Levi.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste, mocoso? —Cerró los ojos frustrado y cansado, tallándose el puente de la nariz, tras mirar el lio de hojas que tenía el chico.

—Se me revolvieron los contratos —explico, ya derrotado.

—Aja, y ¿no se te ocurrió imprimir todo de nuevo? —Entro al cuarto tomando de entre el lio de papeles el pendrive.

—No...

—No, se nota, eres tan eficaz como un gato siguiendo un rastro— escupió enojado. Bonito pero inútil pensó. —Oi, ¿al menos rellenaste el formulario para solicitar el empleo, o solo se lo pediste a Erwin? —sonrió de medio lado. —Tus padres se decepcionarían de inmediato si se enteran que tu trabajo lo has conseguido solo por acostarte con el jefe, porque tus nulas capacidades no logran ni hacer que saques unos simples juegos de copias. —Le mostro la usb despectivo y la dejo sobre la mesa de nuevo.

Eren sintió congelarse.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?, él que había tratado de complacerle en cada uno de sus mandatos y exigencias, inclusive aguantando sus groserías, pensando que tal vez era duro porque era su manera de enseñarle, se había tomado cada tarea como un reto, una prueba que tenía que pasar para quizás, complacerle y obtener un "bien hecho", lo había escuchado decírselo a los becarios, hasta a Sasha, a todos, menos a él.

Aquello fue el golpe de gracia, la cereza en el helado, la gota que derramo el vaso...

—Lo-lo siento señor Levi, ahora los imprimo y fotocopio todo, se los llevare después de que los revisen en Marketing —agacho la cabeza tratando de mantener las lágrimas.

—Hazlo o vete a casa, todo el día te has estado equivocando, vives en las nubes

—se dispuso a irse, pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta dándole la espalda

— ¿Sabe Erwin que solo eres bueno en la cama? — volteo, solo para toparse con la expresión perpleja de Eren, sus ojos que resplandecían todo el tiempo se veían opacos y, vacíos.

Quiso decir lo siento al sentir un pinchazo de culpa estrujándole el corazón, quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, tal vez hasta lo hubiese abrazado y protegido contra su pecho, lo que fuese, con tal de cambiar la destrozada expresión y la desolación que clamaban esas verdes joyas. Se contuvo y se marchó, sin voltear de nuevo atrás. Tenía mucho de qué preocuparse ahora, sus propuestas, los archivos que tenía que revisar y Petra no le había traído aun, la junta de las tres con los nuevos clientes, y por supuesto, salir a buscar a su... ex-soldado, no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo en aquel niño, ya sería consolado cuando Erwin volviera.

Eren vio la espalda del señor Levi mientras se alejaba, aflojo los puños que había apretado sin notarlo, para evitar que le temblaran las manos. Cerro los ojos y se repitió a sí mismo, que era eficiente y que el señor Levi no sabía lo que decía... porque sin lugar a dudas, no decepcionaría a sus padres. Respiro profundamente un par de veces y guardo la calma, por ningún motivo lloraría en su lugar de trabajo. Metió el pendrive a la impresora y comenzó a rehacer lo que llevaba tiempo tratando.

Termino de hacer los juegos y salió a Marketing, luego se los devolvió a Petra y le pidió algo más que hacer, rogándole que fuera algo de papeleo, o archivado, ella le pregunto si se encontraba bien, a lo que él contesto que se sentía un poco mal pero no era nada grave. Lo puso a capturar datos y Eren se lo agradeció inmensamente, paso las siguientes horas haciendo lo mismo, hasta que el reloj marco su hora de salida, gracias al cielo no se había vuelto a topar con Levi de nuevo, no hubiera resistido otro encuentro como los anteriores.

De solo recordar aquella lluvia de insultos sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo en los ojos.

Salió del edificio con el nudo en la garganta más grande que jamás había sentido, tan grande que le dolió la tráquea y el pecho al tragar, camino decidido a alejarse sin derramar una lagrima, al menos hasta estar seguro que nadie de la oficina le vería, lo consiguió perdiéndose calles abajo en un solitario callejón donde se dejó caer contra la pared y sollozar hasta sentirse un poco menos herido. Lloro, lloro tallándose con coraje las lágrimas que se reusaban a dejar de fluir, si hoy no fuese hoy estaba seguro que hubiera perdido su trabajo, porque de haber sido otro día le hubiera contestado al señor Akerman, tal vez merecía que lo reportara con Recursos Humanos, hacía tiempo se lo estaba mereciendo. Se sentía frustrado. El pecho le dolía como si se lo hubiesen abierto para apuñalarle el corazón al rojo vivo. Abismado se mordió la mano en un intento vano de sosegar su dolor con un poco de daño físico. Lloro tanto que le dolieron los pulmones, la cabeza y los ojos.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando creyó que podía andar y llegar a su destino sin llorar en el camino, se levantó, se sacudió el pantalón, se peinó el cabello con los dedos, busco su reflejo en la pantalla negra del móvil asegurándose de no tener marcas de lágrimas secas, para dirigirse al destino de ese día tan especial y melancólico.

—Ya voy mamá, solo pasare por tus girasoles —se encogió de hombros apesadumbrado.

Camino hacia la florería y ordeno un gran ramo de dichas flores, pero al buscar en su cartera y encontrar tan poco dinero recordó el incidente con el odioso señor Ackerman, azorado se disculpó con la florista por hacerle perder su tiempo, ella tan amable le dijo que no le alcanzaba para el ramo, pero si para dos girasoles. Eren se lo agradeció, y pago, sin importar que no guardara nada de dinero para el pasaje de vuelta a casa, ni modo, caminaría.

—Hola ma —trato de sonreír, sintiendo las lágrimas de nuevo bajar de sus irritados ojos. —El próximo año traeré dos ramos, lo prometo —se limpió los ojos bruscamente, se hinco a los pies de la lápida para quitar las hiervas secas y las flores viejas y marchitas que ocupaban los floreros que flanqueaban la tumba de Carla Jaeger. Descanso las flores sobre el suelo y se dirigió a la pileta de agua para limpiar la lápida y llenar los jarrones. Puso un girasol en cada uno.

Se lamentó por haber gastado el dinero en un estúpido saco. —Lo siento, solo tendrás dos flores, papá sigue desaparecido, bueno, no es que espere que realmente regrese, después de tantos años —comenzó a platicarle a la nada como era su costumbre —, Mikasa vendrá cuando salga de su trabajo, yo vine temprano porque, ¿sabes? Estoy trabajando a medio tiempo en la empresa donde Erwin es socio ¿recuerdas a Erwin?, ¡Ah! Pero hice todas las entrevistas, así que no te preocupes, solo estoy ahí porque la paga es buena y son pocas horas.

.

.

.

Fuera del edificio en donde trabajaba Eren, Armin Arlet, amigo de la infancia, se encontraba recargado al lado de puerta principal, se cansó pronto de estar de pie y se sentó en la pequeña escalinata a esperar a su amigo, ayer habían quedado en que pasaría por él para llevarle flores a la madre del castaño. En este día le era imposible dejar a Eren solo, aunque no siempre exteriorizaba sus emociones negativas sabía de antemano que esta fecha en particular le deprimía.

—Armin, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Escucho a la señorita Hanji que venía saliendo junto con otra persona.

Eren los había presentado un par de días después de haber empezado a trabajar ahí, la señorita Hanji era una apasionada publicista, cuyas campañas eran excéntricas, innovadoras y algo... perturbadoras, por lo tanto su trabajo era memorable, para bien, o para mal.

—Buenas tardes señorita Hanji, vengo a recoger a Eren. —se levantó para saludarla adecuadamente.

—Eren se fue hace ya bastante —fijó su mirada en el ramo de margaritas que sostenía — ¿Tendrán una cita? —pregunto emocionada a lo que Armin reacciono coloreándose de un escandaloso rojo. — Y haz elegido bien, las margaritas blancas en el idioma de las flores son para seducir a...

— ¡Se equivoca! —Le corto apurado —son para la tumba de su madre —aclaro.

—Ya veo, ¿Es su aniversario luctuoso?

—No, es su cumpleaños.

—Ahora entiendo porque se le veía tan decaído ¿Tú no lo notaste Levi? —Volteo interrogante, pero su compañero, ya no estaba. — ¿Qué carajos?, ¡se ha desintegrado! — Dramatizo al no verle.

—Su compañero se acaba de ir en un taxi —le saco de dudas el pequeño rubiecito.

—Mmm iba a salir a comer con él, Armin, ya que estas aquí, ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?

—Pero Eren...

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que estará bien —sonrió perspicaz —estará en buenas manos, después de comer yo te llevo al panteón. —hizo girar las llaves del coche en un dedo.

.

.

.

—Al panteón del centro —le indico al taxista.

Solo había dos panteones cercanos y esperaba acertar al elegir el principal, el otro era, para gente adinerada.

Que insensible bestia era, no hacía más que ensañarse con el mocoso desde que noto que le atraía, y siendo franco no era la culpa de Eren. Sintió empatía en cuanto el rubito dijo aquello, él sabía muy bien que era crecer sin madre, y sin nadie más que se hiciera cargo de él, sabía muy bien que era sentirse a la deriva, querer salir de la miseria y, la soledad. Esa soledad que inundaba hasta la asfixia.

Bajo del vehículo arrojándole dinero y regalando el cambio. Entro al panteón buscando entre el despejado lugar una cabellera castaña, pero solo había gente mayor y el cuidador. Le pregunto al canoso hombre por un chico alto, castaño, ojiverde, de tez apiñonada, él hombre aseguro no haber visto a nadie así. Inseguro salió a tomar otro taxi que lo llevara al panteón Shiganshina, si no lo encontraba en este ya no sabría en donde más buscar, se lamentó haber triturado el ultimo correo de Hanji con el número de celular de Eren.

Cuando entro en aquel otro lugar suspiro dubitativo, ¿Por qué había corrido a encontrar a Eren?, ¿Qué diablos se suponía que le diría cuando lo encontrara?, Mientras inspeccionaba el lugar le vio hincado haciendo una plegaria frente a una elegante tumba de mármol blanco, aquel cementerio era muy lindo, en comparación al otro, donde el paisaje era tierra y concreto, en este la mayoría de las tumbas rebosaban en flores y verde a su alrededor, con criptas elegantes y túmulos en mármol y granito.

Camino seguro hasta él, le pediría una disculpa y ya está.

Eren abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver aun hincado.

—Señor Levi. ¿También tiene un familiar en este panteón? —se puso de pie.

—Tus ojos están rojos —susurro, Eren agacho la mirada, trato de tomarlo por la barbilla y alzarle la cabeza, pero él se estremeció con antelación a sus movimientos— ¿Me tienes miedo? —Se detuvo.

—Yo...yo, no... —titubeo, su estómago se contrajo de nervios y ansiedad al ver la pálida mano tan cerca de su rostro.

—Lo siento Eren —le devolvió por fin la mirada asombrado—, no debí ser tan exigente contigo.

—Debió tener un mal día, aunque eso no lo justifica —sonrió tímido.

—Eres muy inocente —trato de borrarle con el pulgar el camino que habían dejado las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas sin lograrlo. Eren cerro los ojos disfrutando del toque inconscientemente. — ¿Carla era tu madre? —pregunto mirando la tumba.

—Si...

— ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando murió?

—Diez años.

Hizo una reverencia —Mucho gusto señora Jaeger, soy Levi, el jefe de su hijo, a partir de ahora cuidare de él.

— ¿Qué? —Alcanzo a decir antes de que el chaparrón se desatara encima de ellos precipitadamente.

Los cogió más que desprevenidos. Completamente empapados corrieron a resguardarse bajo la casilla del vigilante; el hombre amablemente les ofreció toallas para secarse, Levi tomo la suya dudoso y se debatía entre pillar un resfriado de muerte o infectarse de quien sabe que porquería, porque esa toalla seguro estaba plagada de mil y una bacterias y virus asquerosos. Termino por secarse con ella después de sentir frió.

Cuando hubo aminorado el aguacero, salieron resguardados por una gran sombrilla que portaba el velador. Eren se despidió con intención de internarse bajo la llovizna calle abajo.

—Oi, ¿A dónde vas?, Puedes tomar el primer taxi que pase, yo esperare el siguiente —se ofreció.

—Eh...bueno, es que, es que no traigo dinero —confeso mordiendo el interior de su mejilla inquiero.

—Mocoso idiota, te dará neumonía si caminas bajo la lluvia. Te llevare a casa de Erwin.

[Reminiscencia]

Se vieron sumidos en un incómodo silencio a la espera del transporte. Cuando hubo pasado uno, ambos abordaron, dirigiéndose a la casa de Smith, pretendía dejar a Eren ahí, y continuar el camino a su departamento.

Eren comenzó a buscar sus llaves con forme se acercaban a su destino. Se levantó un poco del asiento buscando en sus bolsillos traseros, donde saco su vacía cartera, buscando en los bolsillos delanteros saco papeles inútiles y una servilleta hecha bolita, pero nada de llaves, se palpo el dorso entero, rogando aparecieran en algún lugar, prometía no cuestionarse de cómo habían llegado ahí si es que lo hacían.

—Deja de moverte como gusano.

—Lo siento, señor Levi, es que... no encuentro mis llaves.

—Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?

—No —le miro angustiado.

Suspiro exasperado —De la vuelta —indico al chofer, seguido de su dirección.

Eren lo observaba todo, escudriñando con la mirada, le daba mucha curiosidad el descubrir como seria la casa de ese perfeccionista hombre, amante del orden y la limpieza.

El departamento no cubrió todas sus imaginarias expectativas, no era blanco cual consultorio médico.

Si, había blanco, pero no en su totalidad, algunas paredes eran de ladrillo para interiores, dando un aspecto masculino al hogar, el piso de madera de roble, la sala blanca le intimido un poco, no quería sentarse y ensuciar, entro casi de puntitas, evitando tocar nada más que el piso, no podía ser malagradecido después de salvarlo de una noche en la fría y mojada calle. No solía cargar con las llaves de su casa siempre las dejaba en casa de Erwin, Mikasa —su hermanastra— estaba viviendo con una compañera por ahora, así que no había nadie quien le abriera tampoco allá. Mañana volvería sobre todos sus pasos para encontrar la llave de Erwin, o no podría entrar hasta que volviera.

Levi entro deprisa, casi olvidándose de su improvisto invitado, quería una ducha, una ducha rápido y ahora, para sacarse la desagradable sensación de suciedad y humedad que tenía encima. Le volteo a ver antes de perderse en su recamara, se le veía perdido y un cauteloso.

—Usare el baño primero, luego sigues tú, por ahora quédate ahí, no toques nada —medito un momento el dejarlo de pie todo el rato, seria grosero y ya no quería ser un patán con el chico—por favor siéntate en el piso, no tardare, luego podrás usar el sofá.

—Gracias —se sentó alejado de la pared y los muebles para no mancharlos.

Mientras esperaba saco su móvil y le quito la pila, tendría suerte si volvía a prender.

Levi salió con un pantalón de pijama y el torso desnudo. Le tendió a Eren la mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—Tu turno.

—Y que me voy a...

—Deje un pantalón en el mueble del baño, también hay más toallas ahí —le corto.

—Gracias —volvió a murmurar mientras se dirigía a la regadera.

Eren no tardo tanto como Levi en el cuarto de baño, cuando salió aún tenía el pelo húmedo, no se sentía con la confianza de usar la secadora y hurgar en los cajones por ella. En su ausencia, Levi limpio el piso por donde habían andado sucios. Lo esperaba en la barra que dividía la sala y la cocina; estaba sentado del lado de la cocina tomando una taza de té, enfrente de la de él había dispuesto otra para el joven.

Eren se subió en el banco y bebió de a sorbitos su bebida.

— ¿Sabes quién es tu padre? —indago suponiendo su misma situación.

—Sí.

— ¿También está muerto? —comenzó su interrogatorio, sabía que era grosero preguntar ese tipo de cosas, eso era mejor esperar escucharlo por iniciativa de la persona, pero él quería saber más de Eren y no quería esperar.

—No, él se fue un año después de que mi madre murió.

— ¿Por qué?

Hizo a un lado su té —No lo sé —fingió peinarse el pelo con los dedos desinteresadamente. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, Eren continuo —Mi madre era heredera única de su familia, cuando ella murió papá creyó que todo pasaría a sus manos, pero se equivocó, a él le dejo un poco, casi nada, la verdadera herencia la repartió entre mi hermana y yo. —Bebió de su taza —Papá comenzó a beber e involucrarse con personas peligrosas, perdió todo el dinero que le dejo mi madre en apuestas y alcohol, luego huyo. Hannes es amigo de la familia fue nuestro tutor, gracias a él no terminamos en aluna casa hogar, cuando cumplimos dieciséis nos preguntó si queríamos emanciparnos, Mikasa y yo hablamos y estuvimos de acuerdo con que así fuera, él se casó y se fue a vivir a Alemania, nos llama una vez al mes —sonrió recordando a su único pariente —o lo que fuese— con vida.

—Estas muy pálido, ¿te sientes bien? —el estómago de Eren gruño necesitado.

—Lo siento, no he comido nada —recordó que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desayunar esa mañana.

—Preparare algo —anuncio Levi.

— ¿Usted? —rio un poco —pero si no sabe cocinar, se detuvo a medio bajarse del banco.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No se... creo que lo escuche de alguien en la oficina.

—Nadie en la oficina lo sabe.

— ¿Quizás lo menciono Erwin? —Se auto cuestiono.

Levi alzo una ceja de pura incertidumbre.

Después de cenar hicieron una sobremesa que se extendió bien entrada la noche, Eren le siguió contando sobre cómo habían pasado esa época donde quedaron prácticamente huérfanos, como los había tratado Hannes y conto con añoranza todo lo que recordaba de su madre; en varias ocasiones hizo a Levi sonreír. Agotado, Eren pregunto en donde iba a dormir, Ackerman le mostro la habitación de invitados —nunca la había ocupado pero siempre estaba limpia y lista—. Afuera seguía lloviendo, desde que llegaron había vuelto a su inicial intensidad, acompañada de viento y truenos, parecía que el cielo se caía a pedazos. Ese tipo de noches le hacían sentir más presente el vacío que exigía ser llenado desde hace años, sintió un poco de pena y culpabilidad por no haber ido a terapia esa noche y por no poder haber salido a buscar eso que no se dejaba encontrar. Se metió en la cama esperando poder dormir al menos más que la noche anterior. Tenía un par de horas dormido cuando un relámpago ilumino todo a su paso haciendo parecer de día la noche, junto con chispas y una honda azul, segundos después el estruendoso trueno se hizo oír retumbando en las paredes y haciéndolas vibrar.

Un rayo había caído en el poste de enfrente, había escuchado algo así antes.

Se levantó en conmocionado.

Así como de nuevo fluye el agua en una tubería previamente atascada, así llegaron todos los recuerdos de Levi. Todos. Fluyendo por ella sin reparo. Se pasmo ante el flasheo de recuerdos, llegaron en desorden, inundaron a borbotones su memoria, parpadeo consternado, se sentía como cuando entras a una habitación y no sabes que ibas a buscar, y... de pronto, ¡Lo recuerdas!

Ahí estaba, recordando lo que no debió haber olvidado, nunca.

Se quiso levantar rápido enredándose entre las sabanas que le dificultaron su objetivo, las aparto de él arrojándolas con desprecio a un lado de la cama y juro quemarlas en su próximo día libre, cruzo el pasillo con urgencia, sin detenerse a encender la luz y abrió la puerta de visitas casi con violencia; ahí estaba Eren, su Eren, su amante reencarnado, y sin recuerdos, sonrió de nuevo con verdadera felicidad, camino hacia él con intensión de despertarle y besar sus labios, se detuvo apenas dos pasos después, recordando a Erwin y su relación con su Eren.

SU. MALDITO. EREN.

Se sobo la nuca frustrada ¡¿Ahora qué coño se supone que iba a hacer?! Encima el mocoso no recordaba nada, uno simplemente no puede llegar y decirle a alguien "deja a tu pareja porque tú y yo somos amantes desde hace más de mil años; andabas tras de mi todo el tiempo llamando 'Capitán, Capitán', ¿lo recuerdas?", Si alguien fuera de Erwin o Hanji lo escuchaban iría a parar a un hospital psiquiátrico por demente.

No pudo dejar la habitación en toda la noche, se sentó en el sillón que había dentro de la recamara, contemplándolo hasta el amanecer. Recordándolo, y anhelando poder tocarlo.

Estaba a unos metros de él pero tan lejos de poder hacer con él todo lo que su corazón le imploraba.

Al día siguiente Eren prendió su móvil y encontró como treinta llamadas perdidas de Erwin que había vuelto la noche anterior, unas doscientas de su hermanastra que había sido alarmada por Erwin al preguntarle si se encontraba con ella, y muchísimos mensajes de ambos, los primeros preguntando donde estaba, luego exigiendo respondiera, después amenazando de muerte —esos fueron de Mikasa— y por ultimo rogando encarecidamente que respondiera pasara lo que pasara, prometiendo juntos salir de lo que lo haya orillado a huir. Eso último fue realmente exagerado.

Se quedo a desayunar por insistencia del señor Levi, no es que le desagradara, solo que se sentía extraño el que después de ayer fuera en exceso amable, más de una vez noto que lo observaba fijamente, se sentía un poco intimidado, más que cuando era retado por sus tropiezos en la oficina.

Erwin paso por Eren a su casa, uso todo su autocontrol para permitirlo, se fue a la oficina y pidió de favor a Petra no ser molestado, le dejo una pila de papeles que necesitaban capturarse para que le diera a Eren algo que hacer y a la hora del almuerzo llamo por algo de comida a domicilio, no salio hasta el final de su jornada para evitar toparse con Eren, no sería capaz de controlarse por mucho tiempo, si se le topaba con esa linda sonrisa y esos grandes ojos silvestres lo iba arrastrar hasta su oficina, acorralarlo contra la pared y comerle la boca con desespero, quería a su amante de regreso y lo quería ya.

Lo mismo pasó el viernes, al salir del trabajo se encaminaba al consultorio del psiquiatra, como habitualmente hacia esos días, pero cambio de decisión ahora que sabía quién era el que se aparecía en sus sueños.

El fin de semana para Levi fue insufrible, no sabía si ir a casa de Erwin y sacar a

Eren de ahí o no hacer nada. Tampoco estaba seguro si Erwin lo recordaba o no. El domingo irrumpió en el consultorio de su psiquiatra sin saber que más poder hacer, era eso o volverse loco.

Al llegar el lunes, mando a Eren hacer algunas diligencias mientras se encerraba en la oficina de Erwin a aclarar todo. Ya era hora de poner las cosas sobre la mesa.

Terminaron gritándose.

— ¡Tratabas de alejarlo de mí! —acuso señalándolo con un dedo.

—ES QUE NO LO SABIA, LEVI. —Alzo mucho la voz, sin alterarse, Levi quedo en silencio, sopesando sus palabras. —No lo sabía, no lo recordaba, no recordé nada de Eren y —suspiro —, si no cancelaras tus compromisos, tú te lo habrías topado.

— ¿Qué?

—La noche que lo conocí estaba cubriendo un cliente que te correspondía —abrió el mueble bar que tenía en su oficina y sirvió dos copas de whisky —pero preferiste hacer esa campaña extranjera fuera del país, lo conocí esa noche, donde se suponía yo me iría, y tu llevarías mi auto a casa. Lo recordé todo cuando fuiste a mi casa a firmar los papeles hace unas semanas. No sabía quien era realmente hasta entonces.

—Sabes que no me quedare con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo suponía, por eso retrase mi llegada hasta la noche del miércoles. Termine con él el jueves.

—Creí que seguían viviendo juntos —bebió apurado, al parecer Erwin tenia todo planeado siempre.

—Lo lleve a su casa el viernes por la mañana, tenia el día libre. —suspiro recordándolo:

—El señor Levi trato de hacer huevos revueltos y les había dejado cascaron —rio un poco —no le dije porque pensé que se enfurruñaría, es tan gracioso cuando se enoja —le relataba toda su estadía en casa del que hace mil años fue llamado el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

—Eren —llamo Erwin.

— ¿Sí? —Volteo a verle, con los platos sucios en las manos de la recién terminada cena.

—Terminamos.

— ¿Qué? —Sonrió creyendo haber odio mal.

—Debemos terminar —dijo, decidido a que nada podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera la confusa y dolida expresión de Eren.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —Logro decir con la voz entrecortada.

—Es lo mejor para ambos.

—Yo te quiero —alego tragándose el nudo de su garganta.

—Más no me amas —sonrió resignado.

—Pero...

—Shh —presiono su dedo índice sobre los temblorosos y dubitativos labios del más joven. —La cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias, me daré una ducha y hoy dormiré en el cuarto de visitas, mañana tengo el día libre, te puedo ayudar a recoger las cosas que tienes aquí y llevarte a tu casa en el auto.

Esperaba no dañar a Eren, o al menos no hacerlo tanto, tal vez ahora no lo comprendía, pero era por su bien, y a decir verdad, también por el de Erwin, era mejor dejarlo ahora, y no esperar entre la incertidumbre, no soportaría fingir que todo va bien hasta el día en que Eren le dejase para irse con Levi, se estaba quitando del camino para no sufrir innecesariamente. Triste o no, lo volvería a hacer, sabiendo que el tiempo que pasaron juntos tiene fecha de caducidad, porque siempre es mejor un poco, que nada.

— ¿En donde esta ahora? —pregunto sirviéndose más de la fuerte bebida.

—Volvió a casa con su hermana.

—Gracias —dijo, mirándole a los ojos antes de salir de la oficina. Sin duda Erwin era un hombre de honor. Un "gracias" no era suficiente, lo que estaba haciendo no se creía capaz de realizarlo de estar su situación invertida.

La puerta se cerro y Erwin se pudo dejar caer en su escritorio, se sirvió otra copa y cerro los ojos, una parte de el se sentía bien por haber hecho lo correcto, la otra parte se repudiaba a si mismo por haber dejado a Eren libre, ¿Qué podía hacer Levi para arrebatárselo en todo caso?, Solo ser Levi, se respondió a si mismo.

Un cuarenta por ciento de razón para dejarle era que es lo correcto, el otro sesenta yacía en protegerse a sí mismo, ¿cobarde? Jamás, Astuto se adecuaba mejor, pues solo un hombre que a amado y a perdido, sabe lo doloroso que puede llegar a ser, y esta, no era la primera vez que perdía algo que nunca era del todo suyo.

Llamo a su secretaria para cancelar sus citas y se fue a un bar, probablemente una aventura de una noche era lo que necesitaba. Probablemente sí. Probablemente no.

[Perenne]

Levi no perdió el tiempo, bastante había perdido ya todos esos años que no le recordaba.

Comenzó a acercarse a él de todas las maneras posibles, le enseño como planear propuestas, como armar una de principio a fin y presentarla ante la junta para un nuevo proyecto o cliente. Le comenzó a enseñar todo lo que sabía. Levi medio año después fue ascendido a ejecutivo, dejando de ser Jr,

Eren estaba haciendo sus practicas de carrera para ese entonces y las tomo con él. Ahora que no le intimidaba constantemente, y le enseñaba como hacer el trabajo correctamente, casi nunca cometía equivocaciones, y cuando las cometía trataba de enseñarle de nuevo sin ser muy duro al respecto. Después de todo ahora los errores no valían cientos de vidas de soldados ni llevaba la salvación de la humanidad sobre sus hombros. Eran insustanciales a comparación.

Poco tiempo después de haber roto con el rubio Eren pudo distinguir el amor y el cariño, se percató que siempre había visto a Erwin como una figura paterna para él, con admiración y respeto, pero nada más. El padre que nunca tuvo, y Levi, Levi le gustaba y le atraía como nadie nunca lo había hecho, cuando le ayudaba en algo aprovechaba la cercanía para estudiar con fascinación sus facciones y todo lo que el hombre tenia, desde sus delgadas cejas y sus grises ojos que miraban con indiferencia casi todo, hasta sus largos dedos, lucían sexys, actuaba como el mocoso hormonal que era, mirando su entrepierna e imaginando en que tan dotado debía estar el hombre, se reprendía por sus lascivos pensamientos de inmediato, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo al menos una vez al día.

Era un creciente sentimiento inefable, que hacia latir su corazón con desenfreno.

En una ocasión sintió que moriría de celos al verle una marca de labial rosa en el cuello de la blanca camisa de su jefe; pobre Petra, era el mismo tono que ella usaba. Todo el día fue víctima de la mirada asesina Eren, Después de oírlo planear con Sasha el ficticio asesinato de la pobre chica Hanji le confeso que había sido travesura suya y ellos no tenían nada que ver. Esa mujer algún día iba a romper un matrimonio, o peor, detonar un homicidio.

Mikasa se dirigía a la sala a con un DVD en mano, desde que su hermano volvió a casa ella también lo hizo, la única razón de no vivir ahí, era que se sentía sola; nunca le dijo, no quería hacerlo volver solo por ella, Eren merecía poder hacer lo que quisiera sin sentirse atado por ella.

—Eren, ¿A dónde vas? —Se paró en el marco de su habitación.

—Tengo una cita con Levi —sonrió al voltear a verla mientras se miraba en el espejo tratando de aplacar su rebelde cabellera, peinándola según su criterio como un chico maduro. Quería causarle buena impresión y que le dejara de llamar mocoso.

—Se reirá de ti si llegas así —entro ella al mirar el ridículo peinado que se hacía.

—Estará más feliz si te vez como te conoce y no como un friki con un kilo de gel en el cabello —aseguro mientras le desordenaba el pelo con las manos —listo, estas mejor.

El novio de su hermano no le agradaba del todo, pero confesando lo evidente, nadie era suficiente para Eren, según ella.

La miro receloso pero conforme con la imagen que mostraba el espejo, todo su atuendo era nuevo, había gastado mucho dinero en unos jeans a la moda, playera blanca a juego y una linda chaqueta negra, junto con las zapatillas que había encargado recientemente por Internet y afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo. Era claro que estaba siendo extremista, pero estaba tan nervioso y quería que todo saliera perfecto, era su primera cita de verdad, fuera de almuerzos en la oficina o salidas a la hora de comer. ¡Era una cita real!

Resolló frente al espejo, inspeccionando todo una vez más, tallo las palmas de sus manos sobre el pantalón, le sudaban de nervios. — ¿Me veo bien?

—Estas muy guapo, solo un idiota no lo notaria.

Sin saberlo Mikasa había hablado con Levi desde que vio sus intenciones para con Eren, como el hombre de la casa, tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar la virtud de su cándido y amigable hermano.

Levi se esmeró, no solo Eren estaba mortificado por lo que pudiese pasar esa noche, él más que nadie quería que su cita fuera memorial. Rento un lindo auto con chofer para el gran día y paso puntual a recogerle. El auto aparco frente a la linda y enorme casa de los Jaeger, y tras tocar el timbre dos veces Eren salió, acompañado de su hermana que acribillaba al recién llegado con la mirada, la suavizo solo cuando su hermano se despidió de ella. Por fin se alejaron, Levi no sabía si ella recordaba algo o no, esperaba que no, nadie que hubiese vivido en esa época merecía rememorar lo vivido.

Su cena fue un encanto a todos los sentidos, la reservación era en un restaurante bohemio, Levi ordeno por ambos, todo fue una exquisita cena italiana, Levi pidió la mejor botella de Chianti* disponible para la ocasión, afortunadamente al día siguiente lo tenían libre, así que podían beber sin preocupaciones. Platicaron de su semana, de sus planes y de ellos mismos.

De postre hubo brownies.

Después de la cena, Ackerman le ordeno al chofer llevarlos al hotel Sina, era el hotel más caro de la ciudad. Esa noche defenestro la casa.

Eren estaba muy ansioso por el giro que estaba tomando la velada, en la cena se había relajado en gran parte al vino, pero al escuchar la palabra "hotel" se despabilo completamente, sentía que iba a devolver toda la deliciosa cena de un momento a otro, nunca había estado con un hombre, no así, a lo más que había llegado sus proezas sexuales eran a frotarse con alguien, de eso a "aquello" seguro que había un abismo de diferencia. La inquietud le abrumo. Su falta de experiencia. No quería arruinarlo.

Levi entro a la habitación de lujo que había pedido; ordeno champagne y fresas en una fuente de chocolate. Su pedido fue subido de inmediato y la puerta fue cerrada con la estricta orden de no molestar, como medida extra, colgó el bien conocido letrero de "no molestar" en el picaporte. Su pareja estaba tímidamente sentada comiendo una fresa embarrada de oscuro y delicioso chocolate.

—Estas nervioso — le alzo la barbilla para besar sus labios, se detuvo al ver una mancha marrón, la chupo de la comisura de la boca del castaño, Eren se estremeció. —Esa reacción fue muy inocente —adulo.

—Yo, Levi... yo —quería decirle que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

No le dejo continuar se agacho de nuevo y devoro sus labios con lujuria y amor; Eren gimió dentro del beso, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, un hormigueo le recorrió la ingle. ¿Cómo era posible que se empezara a poner duro con tan solo un beso?

Le arrastro entre besos y manoseos hasta la habitación donde lo recostó sobre la cama, para poder adorar el cuerpo bajo el suyo, beso su garganta hundiéndose en el hueco de su cuello y arrastrando los labios por el camino de regreso a sus rosados labios lo volvió a besar con manía, le provocaba verlos brillar y enrojecerse por los salvajes mordiscos, no dejaban de emitir ruiditos, excitándole más. Oírle decir su nombre con la voz ronca y necesitada —deseosa— solo hacía que se hinchara más su ya de por si endurecida polla. Se separó de él quitándose la camisa y aflojándose con maestría el nudo de la corbata.

—No te la quites —suplico Eren apenas audible por la falta de aire, Levi sonrió con lascivia. Se desabotono la camisa y levanto al más joven para poder desnudarle, entre besos más tranquilos y dulces despojo a Eren de su chaqueta y playera, se detuvo a admirar la erizada piel del chico, paso su mano por el pecho y se inclinó a besar un pezón mientras acariciaba el otro, lo mordió despacio — ¡Levi! —exclamó ante la sorpresa. Se separó y alzo la mirada de nuevo para deleitarse con la inocente expresión de su pareja, ruborizada y encantadora. Eren giro el rostro esquivando la mirada de Levi, se sentía apenado y vulnerable. Ackerman lo tomo de la barbilla una vez más.

—Mirame —ordeno con la voz rasposa, el castaño se giró regresándole la turbada mirada, Levi lo tomo de la cadera pegando ambos cuerpos haciéndolo respingar de sorpresa al sentir la erección de Levi restregándose contra la suya, igual de dura. —Dejame mirarte durante todo la vida —arrullo en su oído.

Jaeger se estremeció al sentir el aliento chocar contra su cuello, jadeando como respuesta.

—Tócame —reclamo Levi, sujetando las manos de Eren que yacían sueltas a sus costados, solo dejándose hacer, quería tocar, pero su inexperiencia le hacía dudar. Puso las manos del chico sobre su pecho y las resbalo por sus firmes y vibrantes pectorales, sintiendo como también se estremecía la piel del mayor, lo llevo hasta la pretina de su pantalón —quitádmelo —ordeno autoritario; Eren obedeció al instante con un poco más de seguridad en sí mismo, retirando el cinturón para poder bajarlo, se lo quito hasta los pies arrodillándose en el proceso, Levi le clavaba su ardiente mirada desde arriba y con una mano le acariciaba el pelo. Eren poso las manos sobre el resorte del bóxer del pelinegro para desnudarlo por completo de la cintura para abajo. Lo bajo liberando su aprisionado y duro miembro, lo miro y en un acto reflejo se relamió los labios, queriendo averiguar su sabor, envalentonado, le dio un rápido lametón, a lo que Levi gruño de placer, jalándole el pelo de la nuca para obligarlo a alzar de nuevo la vista. —Sera en otra ocasión, ahora quiero hundirme en ti.

Le levanto y jalándole de nuevo de la nuca lo beso voraz, lo desvistió con arte y mañana, deshaciéndose de las molestas prendas que su pareja aun llevaba. Recostándolo de nuevo sobre la cama lo arrastro hasta quedar en medio de ella. Con pericia se acomodó entre las piernas del chico, abriéndose paso entre ellas, Eren no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de Levi tratando de devolver con igual necesidad los besos y caricias dadas. Estaba tan excitado y urgido, al igual que nervioso.

—Lame —mando, introduciendo dos dedos en su boca —, chúpalos bien.

Le obedeció apresurado. Una vez bien lubricados llevo los dedos hasta su entrada introduciendo abruptamente uno. —Detente —suplico adolorido —se amable, por favor —suplico con el rostro angustiado.

—Creí que, con Erwin...

—No, Erwin y yo, no... —volvió a besarle impidiéndole continuar, no le importaba mucho el ser el primero, pero tampoco menospreciaba que lo fuera, se quitó de encima de él y besando sus tetillas bajo por su dorso hasta su cintura, mordió suevamente el hueso de la cadera y bajo repartiendo besos por donde pasaba, hasta llegar al desentendido pene, no lo tomo, se lo introdujo a la boca chupándolo un par de veces y luego lo soltó para bajar a su entrada y lamerla, estiro su mano hasta Eren para que volviera a chupar sus dedos y así lo hizo, lo lamio insistentemente en aquel lugar para prepararle, introduciendo ahora despacio el digito, moviéndolo en círculos y haciendo que se acostumbrara, luego metió otro, mientras lamia seguía lamiendo alrededor de ellos, impaciente comenzó a separalos dentro del cuerpo que iba a poseer. —

Creo —tomo aire —,creo que ya no dolerá —logro decir agitado, esperaba que así fuera, ciertamente ya no quería esperar más, estaba desesperado por sentir el duro miembro de Levi llenado su interior.

Subió de nuevo hasta él y se acomodó entre sus piernas otra vez, acerco la punta de su pesado miembro a la recién dilatada entrada y, se hundió en él. Jadeo extasiado y Eren grito, era doloroso y placentero para al mismo tiempo para él. Se aferró a su espalda, esto era muy diferente a los dedos, le ardía como el infierno, pero era delicioso y quería más. —Eres tan cálido y suave. —murmuro sobre sus labios antes de reclamarlos una vez más, empujando su polla hasta la empuñadura. Jaeger gimió alto de nuevo. Espero un par de minutos antes de comenzar a moverse. Cuando Eren le dijo que podía hacerlo comenzó a moverse, adentro y afuera, una y otra vez, en un lánguido bombeo, disfrutando la opresión en la que se veía envuelto su miembro centímetro a centímetro, mientras acariciaba las piernas y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Preciso e implacable comenzó a aumentar sus embistes arrancando dulces gemidos de boca del otro. Su sangre era fuego he iba a consumir a ambos, hasta las cenizas. Eren bajo por la blanca espalda y apretó el firme trasero incitándole a fallárselo con más fuerza. Atinando la demanda, acelero el rítmico empuje al compás de los jadeos y peticiones del chico, sentía el resbaloso miembro entre ambos a punto de estallar cuando Eren lo rodeo con sus piernas la cadera, mordió y beso su quijada haciendo explotar a su inexperto amor. Levi creció en su interior al escucharlo gemir orgásmico, se separó un poco tomándolo de las caderas, lo apretó fuerte y lo judío fuerte, hasta terminar dentro suyo al poco rato. Dejándose caer a su lado al final.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto con una voz gutural de recién haber follado.

—Si —respondió Eren atontado, se sentía en las nubes, adolorido, pero en las nubes. Respirando arrítmicamente, tratando de reponerse. —Ha sido delicioso

—se acercó acurrucándose en su pecho, lo miro a los ojos y trono un sonoro beso sobre los delgados labios del otro, para luego volver a su posición, su mirada se escandalizo al notar la aun dura polla de Levi descansando sobre su abdomen.

—Sí, aún no he terminado. —Dijo el incansable hombre mientras bajaba con dedos traviesos por la espalda de su pareja, haciéndole tragar grueso.

—Solo contigo puedo vivir plenamente o no vivir. Mi amado inmortal. —susurro en la oscuridad de la lujosa habitación para su amante que dormía. El corazón le latía acelerado, siglos habían pasado desde la última vez que lo tuvo así, entre sus brazos, temiendo que esa noche fuese la última, hasta que inevitablemente una lo fue. Se sentía el hombre más afortunado de la humanidad.

Había sido una noche larga llena de amor y pasión, se sentía satisfecho de tenerle, no solo en su cama, si no en su corazón, en su vida, y su destino.

Poder volver a amarlo en esta vida tranquila y cotidiana era, sin duda, el mayor regalo que algún ser supremo les pudiese conceder.

Y juraba, con el puño derecho sobre su corazón, que si volvía a nacer, lo volvería a amar, una, y otra, y otra vez.

Hasta que los dioses se cansaran de verlos nacer, encontrarse, enamorarse, y morir, juntos, de nuevo.

Para siempre.

FIN.

____________________________________________

¡Gracias por leer!

En un comienzo quise hacer esta historia muy paulatina y romántica... salió esto. Espero no decepcionarlos (al menos no mucho). He leído bastantes fics donde Erwin es malo, aquí quise hacerlo un mártir, no quise hacerlo sufrir mucho tampoco - ¡lamento si querían sangre!

El titulo salió de la palabra "recuerdo" Re= de nuevo Cordis= corazón, se me hizo muy romántico.

Beteado por: Portgas D. Raven.

Si les gusto C: déjenme un review, si no, pues también me gustaría saber su opinión, o consejo.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
